I Miss You
by CookieCollabs
Summary: Title fail. Matthew seems to have the worst luck. Yong Soo, the one person he's liked for years, runs off to Korea one day to visit his twin. T for language Eventual CanKo


**Title: **I Miss You**  
>Authors: <strong>**cookiecollabs****  
>Pairing: <strong>eventual CanKo**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>drunk Mattie, flangst, language, breaking the fourth wall**  
>Spoilers: <strong>none**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>We, Kristen and Nani, do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. No Mattie's were harmed in the making of this story.**  
>Summary: <strong>Title fail. Matthew seems to have the worst luck. Yong Soo, the one person he's liked for years, runs off to Korea one day to visit his twin. T for language Eventual CanKo

The whirring of the iMac was beginning irritate the blonde watching its screen intently. But he was able to ignore as he clicked the refresh button for the millionth time that night. 859th time, actually, but that was out of the question. The 860th time came and the blonde blinked his tired violet eyes that peered beneath his glasses. The glare was visible on his frames, but nothing stopped him from clicking the refresh button again.

Tired as he was, Matthew Williams wasn't going to give up. His best friend had promised that he would e-mail him at exactly 7:30pm after Mattew had told him that he had something he wanted to talk about. His friend had whined and begged him to tell him right there, but Matthew refused and told him 7:30pm. Tomorrow.

And tomorrow was now today. And it was almost midnight.

Im Yong Soo was way past his curfew.

Matthew refreshed his e-mail and slammed his head against the desk in irritation. This couldn't be happening. He had been planning to confess to his best friend! The one he had loved for the past 10 years. Yes, him. Im Yong Soo. A part of Matthew told him he was taking the biggest risk he could possibly take, but did he listen?

Why _would_ he?

He had had plans to tell him ages ago, but had never mustered up the courage. He had meant to do it yesterday, but he had discovered that his friend had made plans to go to Korea without telling him until last minute. Matthew, shy and quiet Matthew, was going to tell him.

Today.

The blonde lifted his head, slowly, and brushed his bothering piece of hair away from his face. He clicked the refresh button and had to blink his purple eyes a few more times. He had to be hallucinating.

He had an e-mail.

Matthew sat straight up in his computer chair, nearly shaking in the excitement that was fed through his veins. His hand moved the mouse over and clicked on the link. The sender...

It was him.

It started off simple enough. _"Hey, Mattie! Don't kill me! I just got off the plane. My freaking flight was delayed, then there was freaking turbulence. So... yeah. I'm finally here, in Korea. South Korea, duh. Haneul (heh, his name looks funny in English) said he'd meet me at the baggage claim, but since I got all my stuff and he isn't here yet, (crap I told him I'd be late but what if he got pissed and left) I'm emailing you!" _

Oh, well that was understandable.

_But it's still not cool that I stayed up this late!_

Matthew couldn't help but smile to himself. _He may have screwed up, but I still have my chance..._ He moved his hands over to the keyboard, but he instantly froze up. _Come on, all you have to do is start off with a greeting and comment on what he said! There's no need to just blurt it out, so calm down! Take it slow!_

_"Hey, it's no problem. I'm just grateful that you made it over there in one piece. Maybe you should call him. You know that Haneul doesn't like waiting for very long. Is it snowing over there? Because it is over here in New York."_

The blonde hesitated with his hand hovering over the mouse, and then suddenly clicked 'send'. _That wasn't so hard, self!_ He let out a huff and grabbed one of his pencils, twirling it in his hand while he waited a few minutes before clicking refresh.

Nothing.

_Geez, self! Why would he reply so quickly?  
><em>  
>And so it began once again: Matthew William's refresh button game.<p>

It took several minutes, but Yong Soo finally replied.

_"Nah, it doesn't snow much here in Korea, at least in the city. I'm at Incheon airport right now, so... yeah. I called Haneul, but he didn't answer. OTL He hates me! Maybe I should just fly back, haha."_

_Yeah. You should.  
><em>  
>Matthew shook his thoughts away.<p>

_"No he doesn't. You shouldn't think so negatively! And it doesn't snow much? We had this giant blizzard a few hours ago, but it died down and now it's just heavy snow. Al hurried up the stairs after dinner and I think he cried himself to sleep, the big baby. I have no idea what his problem is, but he apparently believes in this myth that Ivan told him. It had to do something with this ghost and... Sigh."_

_"O.O Al shouldn't take things so seriously. Ivan says weird creepy shit all the time. Blizzards and and snow is cool. Wish I didn't miss it. But hey, I'll be back in two weeks! Chances are it'll snow again by then!_

_...Oh. Haneul's here! :D I probably should go. I'll tell him you said hi! I'll email you tomorrow!" _

Matthew's heart sunk at the last line.

_"It's only mid-November, so it'll definitely be snowing by then. Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."_

The blonde clicked 'send' for the last time that night. He logged out of his e-mail and closed out all of the online games he had been playing when he had first gotten on. _I think I'll sleep now..._ Matthew stood up and stretched, wincing in disgust every time his back cracked. He shut down the computer and took his warm blanket with him upstairs.

The five hour time difference was going to kill him. They hadn't made plans for when they would talk, so maybe he could just check first thing in the morning.

But that time difference...

Matthew glared at the carpet in his room. That wasn't going to work out so well. If he remembered correctly, Yong Soo always woke up at 8:23am. Exactly. Right on the dot. But it would be 3:23am over there. Ouch. Then again, it didn't matter the time difference. It was always 8:23am wherever he was, be it Cuba, England, or Seborga. Or South Korea, in this situation. So he would have to check back at 1:23pm and just wait until the other replied. Yeah, that sounded good.

He settled down in his warm bed and made sure he removed his glasses before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After thinking about his best friend for another hour or so, that is.

~~~~

"Hey Mattie! It's freaking 12 in the afternoon! Wake up, already!" Matthew was awoken by a loud, familiar, eager voice and a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Al! What the hell, man?" the other shouted after sitting up in his bed with an annoying, shrill ringing in his ears. Matthew glared at his brother, who had been yelling in his ear and shaking him roughly. "I thought I said to let me sleep as long as I want! It's the weekend!" Frustrated tears were already forming in his soft, violet eyes that were now dark and warning. He scrambled to grab his glasses so he could glare at his brother and see his expression.

Al sighed. "I repeat, it's twelve-o'clock. Besides, you're really loud when you sleep sometimes, always whining and talking in your sleep." He rolled his blue eyes.

Matthew was usually mistaken for Alfred, his twin brother, despite their personalities differing so much. Yong Soo was one of the first people (besides Arthur, Francis, and maybe one or two others) to actually tell them apart.

He had been dreaming again. Matthew rubbed the back of his head and yawned before he grumbled, "I don't care what time it is. I just wanna sleep." The Canadian laid back down and turned over so his back was facing his brother. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine, fine. Yong Soo called earlier, by the way. We talked, but you wouldn't wake up when I tried to get you."

"What?" Matthew was on his feet at this point, grabbing his brother by the collar and shaking him roughly. "Why didn't you keep trying?"

"You just bit my head off for waking you just now! What would of happened if I woke you up an hour ago?"

"If you had told me Yong Soo was on the phone I wouldn't have given you any problems!" the other snapped.

"Well, sorry!" Alfred pouted. "Try calling him now. I said I'd wake you later and call again."

Matthew released his collar after a moment and gave him one last glare before he asked, "What number did he call from? Because his cell phone doesn't work there." The edge in his voice was still visible, but it wasn't as harsh.

"I wrote it down, 'cause I'm the good brother." Alfred grinned and handed Matthew a scrap of paper before turning to leave.

"Ah, Al..." The other grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. "Um..."

"Yeah?" Al looked back, a question in his blue eyes.

The Canadian blushed and said, "You're definitely not the good brother." He smirked at his brother and ran out the room before Alfred even had the time to respond.

"I am too!" Alfred called, though Matthew was already outside with his cell phone out.

Matthew dialed the number quickly and held his phone to his ear, taking a seat in one of the chairs on the porch.

_Beep... Beep...  
><em>  
><em>"Hello?"<em> Was heard on the other line.

_Ah..._ "Y-Yong Soo?"

_"Hey, Matthew! You finally decided to get up? Al said you were sleeping like the dead. Except the dead snored." _

Matthew's face turned red. "I-I don't... I don't snore, Yong Soo!" _How could Al say that...?_

_"Haha... I'm kidding. So, what's up?"_ He could hear the smile in Yong Soo's voice.

"Not much." The blonde frowned, even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "I just woke up."

_"Yeah... well, I got a prepaid phone here, so I can call you now!" _

"Oh. Well... That's cool! Is it... Is it cold over there? Because I'm freezing over here!"

_"It's cold as hell. Too cold to snow, believe it or not." _

"Is that even possible?" Matthew's violet eyes widened.

_"Air from freaking _Siberia_ comes down here during winter." _

"What." The blonde tried to laugh, but it sounded like a giggle and he immediately shut his mouth. "Ahaha, wow..." _I sound like such an awkward dork!_

_"Yeah, no kidding... Oh, hold on."_ He said something mumbled, and after a second, he went back to Matthew. _"Heh, sorry. Haneul was asking me something."_

"No, it's um... It's no problem." _Okay, self. It's official. You are a dork. _

_"Yeah. It's cool, seeing him again. Of course he'll get irritating and nag me soon."_

A cry of _"I heard that!"_ could be heard.

Once again, Matthew giggled and made himself sound like a girl. He brushed back his annoying ahoge and said, "So when do you think we can e-mail?"

"Hmmm... maybe tonight, when it's eight back at New York. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool." The blonde had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. "S-Sorry, I'm just really awkward whenever I talk on the phone... I-I don't know why. You can ask Al. He even says so."

_"Al has no problem bad-mouthing you, trust me. Though it's fun to tease you behind your back."_ Matthew could practically hear the smirk in Yong Soo's voice.

"He bad-mouths me, huh." Matthew opened the sliding glass door and spotted his brother in the kitchen. He smiled, darkly, having a difficult time holding back his dry laugh. "Oh, Al~!" he chirped, all too sweetly.

"Huh? What is it?" Alfred looked back. His eyes widened when he saw Matthew's expression. "What'd I do this time?"

The other blonde continued with his honey-sweet tone. "You've been bad-mouthing me behind my back, so I've heard. Is this true, oh dear brother of mine~?"

"Oh, come on, I was just teasing!"

_"Uh, Matthew...?"_ Yong Soo asked.

"Teasing, were you." Matthew giggled, the tone slowly dying out. He dropped his dark smile and stated flatly, "I'll have you know that last time you did this I kicked you out of your own home for a week." The blonde didn't even acknowledge that Yong Soo was still on the other line.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alfred's eyes widened and he lifted his hands in defense.

Matthew looked at his brother once more before he turned back to speak into the phone. "Sorry about that. My brother's a big douche, y'know..." he rolled his eyes.

_"Haha. You can be a douche, too." _

"When have I ever acted like one?"

_"Uh, do I have to name every time?" _

"Hey, now..." Matthew started, getting defensive. He backed up until he was sitting on the couch, legs crossed in a feminine gesture. "Okay, so I can be a douche sometimes. I'll admit that. But not nearly as big as a douche as my douche bag brother."

_"Don't worry, I like douchebags. That's why I've stuck around you two for so long." _

The Canadian narrowed his eyes, face turning a dark red. "Ah, right..." he murmured, a shadow casting over his face.

_"You alright there?"_ Yong Soo asked, concern in his voice.

_Stupid! Don't get so down! Come on, self! Fix yourself!_ Matthew sat up in his seat and tried to will his blush away. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, uh..." His blush immediately came back at his next thought and Matthew hurried up the stairs to his room, locking the door. He sat on his bed and curled up so his knees were to his chest. "Yong Soo..."

_"Hm? What is it?"_ The Korean asked, suddenly curious.

"You see... I..."

_"Yong Soo! Get off the phone and help me already, dammit!"_

_"Gah! H-Hyung! Don't kill me!" _

Matthew froze, mouth wide open and tears already springing up in his wide, violet eyes. _No... No, no, no... _"Yong Soo...!"

_"Um, Mattie, make it quick. I kinda promised Haneul to help him with dinner... a half hour ago... and he's kinda on the warpath..." _

"Um..." The blonde lowered his head, allowing his bangs to fall in his face. "No, it's alright," he murmured in monotone. "I don't want you to get in trouble. Goodbye." And with that, he hung up.

And he broke down.

After several minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Quickly, Matthew wiped his tears away with his pajama sleeves and he looked up with red eyes behind foggy glasses frames before he realized that he had locked the door. Gingerly, the blonde stood up and unlocked the door, opening it a crack to look at his brother.

"Hey, Mattie. I was hungry, so I'm gonna get McDonald's! Are ya gonna come with or do you want me to bring something?"

_You need to clear your head, self. You should go with._ "U-Um... Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be downstairs," Matthew managed, sniffling and wiping away his salty tears.

"You don't sound so good, Mattie. Are you sure?"

Matthew nodded vigorously before realizing Al couldn't see it. He creaked the door open the slightest and said, "I'm fine. Now can you please leave? I'd like to get changed, Al."

Alfred frowned, quite the rare expression for him, and left.

When it was clear that his brother had left, Matthew locked the door and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, changing quickly. By the time he was done combing his hair out (Francis raised him, so of course he's going to care about his hair.) his eyes were no longer puffy and he wasn't sniffling anymore. He headed down the stairs, grabbing his jacket and other winter apparel from the coat closet.

~~~~

The twins sat at a small McDonalds. Alfred tore eagerly into his second Big Mac and, unfortunately for Mattie, spoke with his mouth full.

"Al, please don't talk with your mouthful," his brother chided, having barely touched his salad. "It's revolting!" Oh great. He was beginning to talk like Arthur.

"Oh, shut up and eat your food." Alfred snapped. "We should totally go out for drinks tonight."

"Hmm..." His brother nodded in agreement, taking a bite of salad. "Yeah, I could go for that..."

"Yeah! Yay for my brother the tightwad who sometimes gets a vague idea about fun!"

Matthew shot him a glare. "First off," he began, hotly. "I'm not a tightwad! I just care about the money we spend because most of the time it's spent on _this_!" A finger was pointed at the burger Alfred was currently eating. "And second, neither of us have a job, so we have to depend on loans from Arthur and Francis! Do you know how much we owe them?"

Alfred winced and sighed. "Okay, okay." He pouted. "But Artie and Francis don't mind. They're like, loaded!"

"You have a point," his brother admitted, still fuming. "I don't know how they have so much, but I... I guess I can't complain..."

"Uh-huh." Alfred nodded vigorously and started his third, and hopefully last, burger. "So we're gonna go out?" He swallowed and flashed a huge grin.

The other blonde fumbled with his glasses before answering, "Yeah." His bright purple eyes were fixed on his salad and he let out a sigh, slumping in his seat. "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah! Let's go then!" Alfred got up, still grinning. However, his expression grew serious. "Ya know, Mattie, you've been acting kinda moody. And it's moodier than your usual moodiness."

Matthew flinched, standing up and gathering his stuff on his tray. "I'm not moody," he stated. "I've never been moody. You speak of nonsense, Al." He rolled his eyes and headed over to the trash can to throw his food away.

"Yeah, you are! You, like, PMS! But it never stops!"

"I don't PMS!" Matthew shouted, stomping out the door. He turned to face his brother once they were both out on the sidewalk. "I"m just tired because _someone_ woke me up too early!"

"Riiight." Alfred rolled his eyes. "It was so you could talk to your boyfriend. You should thank me."

"What?" The other's face turned beet red and he snapped, "H-He's not my boyfriend!" This gave him a few stares.

Alfred grinned. "In your head he is. Whatever. I was just trying to prove I'm the good brother asking what's wrong."

Immediately, Matthew winced. His blushed lightened, but he curled in on himself and murmured, "I-I'm sorry I snapped..." _I'm the worst! _

"It's fine. I know you're just PMSing, so I don't take it too seriously." Before Matthew could smack him, he stood up. "If we're going to the bar, we should start walking."

Matthew grumbled to himself. "Right..." He palmed at his pockets to make sure his phone was still there and he got a head start. "You're such a slow poke."

"Hey! Only when I feel like it!" Alfred sped up his pace to catch up.

~~~~~

"Dammit... My cup... Fill my - hic - cup...!"

The bartender shot a bemused glance at Matthew before taking the cup.

Alfred smirked. _Sloshed. _

"Hey, you... y-you bastard..." Matthew turned to Alfred, his violet eyes glazed over. His face was a dark red and he was having a hard time focusing. "Wipe that - hic - smirk off your... off your face!"

Alfred didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

Instead, he waited for Matthew to get his refilled cup and eagerly take a sip before leaning towards him. "So, Mattie."

"Huh." The other blonde leaned back in his chair away from his brother, narrowing his eyes. He hiccupped and glared at Alfred. "What do you - hic - want."

"Why're you pissed off?"

"Why am I pissed off?" Matthew repeated. He took another large sip and leaned forward. "Oh, don't get me - hic - started, Al! Every god damn time I try to - hic - tell Yong Soo I like him, there are always interrup - hic - tions!" Tears began to form in his glazed-over eyes and he hissed, "I'm just so mad that I can't tell him! When I get an opportuni - hic - ty, I chicken out! And then when... when I finally... a-and... uuh..." He looked at his glass, tears beginning to fall down his alcohol-flushed cheeks. "I-I just can't, Al..."

"Oh, I see..." Alfred said in his best Confucious-Einstein-Yoda-Wiseguy voice. "You like Yong Soo?" He asked suddenly, shocked.

"Huh?" His brother gave him a look of equal shock. "I do?"

"You just said you did!" Alfred cried. So much for Confucious-Einstein-Yoda-Wiseguy.

"I - hic - did?"

Alfred resisted the urge to facepalm. "Yes."

Matthew blinked a few times before he staggered in his seat and leaned forward, a little too close to his brother's face for comfort. "Then, yeah... I like - hic - Yong Soo..."

"Oh. Well, that must suck, with him off in Korea and all..."

"You got that - hic - right!" his brother leaned back and finished off his drink. He threw his glass down harder than he shoulder have and demanded, "My cup is - hic - empty, bartender!"

"You've been drinking way too much." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Eh?" Matthew turned to look at the mystery voice. "Who the hell..."

Gilbert grinned, eyes flashing. "I approve."

"G-Gil!" The Canadian exclaimed, his alcohol-flushed cheeks darkening. "What are you - hic - doing here?" he questioned.

"What do people usually do at bars?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and sat next to Matthew. "What are the two awesome twins that I know who aren't Feli and Lovi doing?

"I'm drinking," Matthew stated flatly. "It's what people do at bars."

"Well, you asked _me_, so I asked you!"

Alfred grinned. "Good to see you, Gil!"

Gilbert smirked. "Of course, it's good to see the awesome me."

"You're so - hic - full of yourself!" Matthew giggled into his hand, looking at Gilbert. "Ugh..." His mood changed immediately and he waved his glass in the air. "Frickin'... BARTENDER!"

The bartender came over, looking rather weary of Matthew, and refilled his cup.

"Thank. You." Matthew downed half of his glass and shot a glare at his brother. "You're paying for all of th - hic - is."

"What?" Alfred cried. "Fine! I'm the good brother, so I'm paying!"

"Yeah, yeah... Keep on going with your good brother shit..." The other blonde rolled his eyes and looked at Gilbert. "Are you gonna get some - hic - thin'? Al's payin'."

"I think I will." Gilbert reached around Matthew to pat Alfred's arm. "You're an awesome friend, Al!"

Matthew moved closer to the bar to avoid Gilbert's arm without even meaning to. "Yeah, Al's a really cool per - hic - son when he wants to be."

"Well, duh!" Alfred looked indignant. "You just realized that? Geez, Mattie!"

"No! No, I didn't just realize it!" Matthew looked at his shoes and murmured, "I jus' didn't ever say anything..."

"Hahaha!" Alfred grinned. "You were just scared to talk to me, 'cause my hero-ness intimidated you!"

Gil grinned. "Then, the hero wouldn't mind if I bought a hundred dollars worth of booze, right?"

Alfred paled. "Can we talk that over?"

Matthew fist-pumped and shouted, "Do it, Gil! Buy the - hic - booze!"

"Haha! I think I will!"

"I'm not paying, then!" Alfred cried.

"Then you're not a hero!"

"A-Artie would kill me!"

"_You_ said he was loaded!"

"Huh?" Matthew looked at Gilbert, who had said too much. "Gil..." For the first time since he had touched his drink, he was acting serious. "Have you been - hic - following us?"

Gil flushed. "No of course not why would I do that I'm physic."

"Gil!" the Canadian exclaimed. "I can't believe you! Why would you - hic - do that?"

Gil looked down. "'Cause I wanted to talk with you guys but I couldn't think of an awesome enough way to approach you."

"Eh?" Matthew frowned, clutching at his glass. He took another sip. "You coulda just called our names, Gil. That's awesome enough." To reassure the albino, he grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind! But Lizzy slaps me whenever I call her name!"

That's 'cause you do it in a completely lewd way, Gil.

"I won't slap you," Matthew stated. "Besides, I'm not - hic - Elizabeta."

"Another awesome point." Gil grinned, looking out towards the readers. "Finn is overusing the word awesome. She is also breaking the fourth wall."

"Don't break the fourth wall!"

"But it's fun, dammit!" Gilbert muttered, downing his mug of beer.

"Beer." Matthew immediately reached for the glass, for his was empty.

"Hell no. Get your own glass."

"BARTENDER!" The Canadian shouted, waving his glass in the air. "I need mo - hic - ore... dammit..."

"I'm going broke, dammit!" Alfred snapped.

"What happened to it being no big deal~? Hmm~?" Matthew smirked, a rare sight, and turned back to wave the bartender over. "Hey, man! I'm thirsty over here!"

Matthew's cup was filled once more.

"I'm the good brother, that's the only reason why I'm doing this!"

"Hey." Gilbert suddenly asked. "Don't you guys usually go drinking with Yong Soo?"

"Urk." Matthew flinched and his eyes immediately filled with tears ago. "Uuu..." He began to cry again, burying his face in his arms.

"Shit, Gil! Look at what you did!" Alfred snapped.

"What'd I dooo?" Gilbert whined.

"Y-Yong Soo..." the other blonde mumbled, sobbing into his arm, his drink forgotten.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" Gilbert asked, frantic at the thought of doing something deemed unawesome.

"Y-You..." Matthew looked up, sniffling and wiping his overflowing tears away. "Yong Soo isn't here...!" he broke down into bawling once again.

"What?" Gil blinked. "Oh, I thought you two broke up, my bad!"

Al's eyes widened at Gilbert's second mistake.

"Ah." The Canadian's tears instantly stopped and he shot a death glare at Gil, his mouth curling into a dark smile. "We. Were. Never. Together. _Gil_."

"G-Gah! I messed up again, didn't I?"

"I'm not helping, Gil. I got yelled at first but you're gonna get hell." Al grinned and took a sip from his own drink.

Matthew grabbed Gilbert by the collar and snapped, "How could you say such a cruel thing? I've been dreaming of that for ten damn years, Gil! _Ten!"_ He giggled, his tone all too sweet and scaring a few occupants in the bar. "Shut your trap and go die in a hole, eh?"

"I didn't know!" Gil whined. "You two seemed so close, so I just assumed -"

"You shouldn't assume anything." And with that, Matthew stood up and tried to stand, but ended up falling flat on his face and knocking over his drink. "Dammit. Stupid floor."

"Um, Mattie...?" Alfred asked, looking concerned.

"I wanna go - hic - home..."

Gil got up, looking guilty. "See you guys later."

Alfred gave a tiny, sad smile. "Let's go home, then."

Matthew grabbed his brother's pant leg and whimpered. "Al..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Yong Soo will be there waiting for - hic - me to reply to his e-mail?"

"I don't know..."

~~~~~

Matthew had enough time to sober up a little bit on the way home, so when he got to the computer and checked the time, he swore and snapped at his brother, "Al! Why is it so late?"

"It's 9:30. I didn't know that counted as late."

"I-I was supposed to be on the computer ages ago! I-I promised Yong Soo that I'd..." Matthew bit down on his bottom lip, which began to tremble in a warning that he was going to cry.

"Hey, hey. Just go up and check your email now."

"Nn..." the other blonde turned back in his chair. He had an email. Of course it was from Yong Soo. Matthew clicked on the link, still biting down on his lower lip.

_"Hey, Mattie!"_

_..._

_"...Um... Hello?"_

_..._

_"Hey, I'm fine if you can't talk."_

_..._

_"Um... I gotta go, sorry. D:" _

Oh... Oh no.

Matthew slumped in his computer chair, removing his glasses to wipe at his tired eyes. "Yong Soo..." he sighed. "I can't believe..."

The Korean had eventually left. The suckiest part? The last email had been sent only ten minutes ago.

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me..." Matthew looked at his brother, placing his glasses back on his nose. "Al..."

"Yeah?"

"He left..." the disappointment in his voice was obvious.

"Ugh. I'm sorry." Alfred for once sounded sincere.

Matthew turned off the computer and headed over to the kitchen to lean over the sink. "Ugh... I feel sick..."

"Take some meds or something."

"Like what? I'm gonna end up throwing them up with the rest of the shit in my stomach."

"Then sleep." Alfred shrugged. He easily held his liquor and hardly ever got hangovers. Lucky bastard.

The other blonde reached out feebly. "Help..."

"...Okay." Alfred let Matthew use him as a crutch of sorts to walk upstairs to his bed.

Once they reached Matthew's room, Matthew collapsed on his bed and curled up with his pillow, his alcohol-flushed cheeks darkening. "Thanks."

"'Night, bro." Al left to go do... HIS THING.

"Yeah, night, Al..."

~~~~

The next morning...

"Shit."

Matthew Williams woke up with the worst hangover.

"Got a headache, bro~?" Al called, slight sadism in his voice.

"Shut the hell up. Your voice makes my head hurt."

"Hmm~ Whose voice do you wanna hear then?" Alfred teased, opening the fridge to look for food.

"God's. I want him to tell me that my hangover will disappear in a minute."

"O, Matthew" Alfed started in a deep voice. "Your hangover shall last the rest of the day."

"No, God!" Matthew shrieked, having turned away from Alfred. "I don't want my hangover to last a whole day! It hurts like a bitch!" he sobbed.

"Then, O Matthew, you shouldn't have drunk last night and forced your good, saintly brother to pay for you."

"I-I'm sorry! I..." Matthew frowned. "Wait, what?" He rolled over and glared at Alfred. "Nice try."

Alfred flashed his trademark you-know-that-I'm-awesome smile.

Matthew's glare softened and he couldn't help but laugh, albeit the terrible pain in his head.

"Heh. I finally figured out your problem, though."

"Huh? What problem?" Last night was _really_ fuzzy for Matthew. All he could remember was him crying a lot, falling to the floor, and Gilbert coming in at some point.

"Well, I now know you like Yong Soo." Alfred said triumphantly. "I had a reason for getting you drunk!"

"Ah."

Matthew Williams was never drinking ever again.

"I-I...!" Matthew gaped at his brother, his cheeks a dark red. "What?"

"I'm smarter than you say I am." Alfred smirked.

"I-I can't believe I...! Gyaaah!" The other blonde hid under his sheets, shaking in embarrassment. "You are to say _nothing_ about that, Alfred F. Jones!" Matthew hissed, his voice muffled by his comforter.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Alfred grinned again. "After all, Kiku would be surprised to know that you like his precious little cousin~"

"Shut up."

"Heheheh~ Should I call him?"

"Shut up."

"Well, maybe not _surprised,_ as it was kinda obvious, but at least interested."

"Shut up."

"Come on, that was the third 'shut up' in a row. Don't you have anything more creative to say?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Okay, that's a bit more creative."

Matthew glared at his brother and snatched his glasses from the nightstand, placing them correctly on his face. "Glad you understand. Now get out."

"Fine. I got blackmail material~"

"That you _won't_ use."

"I _hope_ I won't have to use."

"You better not. I'll wring your neck," Matthew threatened.

"Ooh, _scary_." Alfred chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, Al."

"Neither am I~"

Matthew jumped out of bed and tackled his brother to the floor. "Oh, really?" he snarled, grinning sadistically.

"Gah! Leggo! If you kill me, my ghost is _so_ telling Kiku!"

"Kiku won't have a care in the world because you'd be _dead!_ And I thought you were terrified of ghosts! Why would you wanna be one?"

"Well, if I was a ghost, I could be a ghost HERO! Creepy ghosts can't bug me, then!"

"I'm going to roll my eyes now."

Alfred threw Matthew off and ran to the doorway. "Victory is mine!"

"Not yet, it isn't!" Matthew staggered off the floor and shot forward, but ended up falling once again when his hangover made his head throb.

"Mattie." Alfred turned back around. "I suggest you lie down and hope like hell your hangover will go away."

"Meh," was the only response he got.

Alfred gave him a left-handed salute, grinned, and walked out his room.

"He just disrespected..." Matthew sighed and shook his head, getting back on his wobbly feet and plopping down on his bed. "Guh... Eating is definitely out of the question."

Suddenly, Matthew's cell phone rang.

"GAAAH." Matthew groaned. "It's so freaking loud!" He reached for his phone and flipped it open, holding it to his ear. Matthew snapped, "What do you want?"

_"Well, nice to hear from you too." _

"Eh?"

_"It's Yong Soo. Hellooo. Earth to Mattie." _

"Ah!" Matthew blushed. "Hey, Yong Soo..." he managed, laughing wearily. "Sorry 'bout that..."

_"Man, I was starting to think you were mad at me." _

"I-I didn't know who it was, a-and I have this massive hang... headache. I have a massive headache," Matthew quickly corrected.

_"Oh. Where were ya last night? You left me hanging." _

"I was sleeping...?"

_"Wow, you go to sleep early."_ There was suspicion or sarcasm in his voice.

Matthew nodded, vigorously, but realized Yong Soo couldn't see it. "Y-Yeah, I was really tired from the night before, waiting for you to e-mail and all... Ah, n-not that I was waiting at the computer the entire time!"

_"Haha, yeah. That'd be... n-I mean, weird!" _

"O-Of course! That'd be _really_ weird!" Matthew laughed, nervously. "I mean, seriou - I was at a bar."

_"You were drinking? Without me? Oh, I'm hurt." _

Immediately, Matthew felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry! Al offered to take me and I just... I got wasted..."

_"Hey, I was kid- aw, you got drunk? It's been a while since I saw that." _

"W-Well I'm glad you didn't. It was horrible."

_"Was it that bad..?"_ Yong Soo asked.

Matthew swallowed, nervously. _I said something I wish I hadn't last night._ "Y-Yeah... I don't remember much. I remember yelling and demanding the bartender fill my cup. I also fell on my face."

_"Ooh. That sucks. Want me to kiss it better when I come back?"_ Yong Soo teased.

"Yes."

Shit.

"U-Uh, what I meant was..."

_"Remind me when I come back."_ Yong Soo snickered.

"Why would I...?" _Thank god... He didn't take it seriously. _

_"Y-yeah, I know." _

"Yong Soo..." Matthew looked at the floor, free hand fisting the sheets.

_"Hm? What is it, Mattie?" _

"I-I... I miss you..."

_"Eh? Don't worry, It's not like I'm gone for a whole month." _

Matthew's face was now a deep red and he was having a hard time controlling his breathing. "U-Um... But..."

_"Are you alright?" _

"I like you."

Silence.

_"...Eh?"_

The blonde panicked. _I just...! What? Why did I just? Aw, shit!_ "U-Uh, what I meant was...!" Matthew slumped. "I-It's exactly what I meant..." he mumbled in defeat.

_"You like me...?" _

"U-Uh... Yeah... I guess..."

_"Ah, I see." _

_Shit, this is awkward. Shit, shit shit! Look what you've done, self! Your friendship! Watch it run down the drain as it disappears! _

_"Well... I-I..." _

"..huh?"

_"I may more or less feel something like that towards you..."_ Yong Soo mumbled.

_No. Shittin'. Way.  
><em>  
>"Um... I-I'm sorry...?" Matthew squeaked. "Did you just...?"<p>

_"I don't wanna repeat it..."_ Yong Soo said quietly.

"N-No... I-I heard you, I just wasn't... sure..."

_"Well, I did."_ Yong Soo said flatly.

_"About frickin' time."_ Haneul said into the phone.

_"Shut up, Hyung! How long were you there?"_

"I came in a minute ago to ask for you to put the phone off speaker."

"O-oh..."

A moment of silence. _"Kay, he left." _

"Oh, oka -"

...speaker?

"I was on speaker the entire time? Y-Yong Soo!"

_"I'm sorry! My door was closed! I bet Haneul was standing with his ear on the door the whole time!" _

"B-But you shouldn't have had me on speaker!" Matthew began banging his head on the wall. "Shiiit!"

_"I have bad hearing!"_ Yong Soo retorted. _"It isn't that bad!"_

"B-But Haneul just...! H-He...! I'm so glad he doesn't live in America, or else..."

_"He's kinda protective, too..." _

That was when Matthew began to panic. "I-Is he going to follow you back? B-Because I can move back to Canada if that happens... I-I can go buy tickets right now..."

_"He wouldn't follow me back for _that!"

"I-I would hope not... That would be creepy."

_"He followed me back one other time... But that was _years_ ago! And it wasn't to another _country..."

"Uh..." Matthew fidgeted and decided to change the subject... kinda. "So... you like me..."

_"Um... yeah, I guess so..." _

"Oh, uh..." The blonde smiled. "That's cool, I guess..."

_"Yeah, I guess..." _

"For how long?" the other questioned.

_"This year..." _

Matthew's smiled widened. "Oh. Okay."

_"How 'bout you?"_ Yong Soo grinned.

Of course, Matthew couldn't see that.

"Err..."

Uh oh.

_"Hm?" _

"...ten."

_"I _met_ you ten years ago..." _

"Ahaha... Funny coincidence..."

_"I see..." _

"Ha..."

_"And you didn't get sick of me?"_ Yong Soo asked, surprised.

"Well, no..." Matthew frowned. "You're one of the nicest and funniest people I've ever met."

_"Really...?"_ Yong Soo asked, sounding slightly embarrassed about being complimented.

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm actually really glad I met you." _Stop being cheesy just because he likes you back!_ "S-So, uh... I-I..."

_"Well, what're we gonna do when I come back?"_

Too suggestive!

"Err..." Matthew tried to ignore his perverse side, which was laughing at how dirty that sounded. "I-I don't know.."

_"Well... shit, I'm running out of my minutes. I need to buy another prepaid card." _

"That's alright. We can talk later." _Please don't go..._

_"I got... three more minutes.." _

"Then, um... Let's use those minutes wisely..."

That was a little too suggestive, Mattie.

_"Y-yeah..."_ Thankfully, Yong Soo took it the right way.

France taught Matthew well.

"Um... I'm not doing so well with using your minutes... I say 'um' _way_ too much."

_"Don't worry, I'll buy more later today. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

"A-Alright..."

_"Bye." _

"Later..." Matthew hung up and looked at his screen for a few moments.

Oh, wow.

There was a long silent moment as Matthew took in what happened.

"He... He likes me," he whispered, the shock finally registering when he said it out loud.

Shocker of the century.

**Kristen:** FFUUUU. WORD, Y U NO TINK 'AHOGE' IS A WORD?

**Nani:** LOL. AHOGE IS A WORD. STUPID MICROSOFT.

**Kristen:** MICROSOFT. U SO STUPID.

**Nani:** FFFFFFF

**Kristen:** ASDFGHJKL; …OH, SO YOU TINK 'ASDFGHJKL;' IS A WORD, BUT NOT 'AHOGE'?

**Nani: **SCREW YOU MICROSOFT. lol

**Kristen: **Actually, word thinks ahoge _isn't _a word when it isn't capitalized. orz CAUSE CAPS MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER. Yes, yes… So, this chapter was a _lot _of fun to write. You can tell it jumped around here and there, and we apologize for that, but we tried to keep it at level as much as possible. Our original plan was just Matthew angsting over how terrible his life was because… *points to the summary* But then we switched things around and had Yong Soo confess. Why? I don't know! I spent maybe an hour editing this, which is my average. This story is a little over 6,000 words, so yay for long oneshot! (And _yes, _this _is _a oneshot. I really want to make a second oneshot that continues this story when Yong Soo gets back and all, but I haven't cleared it with Nani yet.)

**Nani: **Yayy. La-di-frickin'-da, it's done. This was fun to role-play. So, yeah, despite my lack of presence in other author's notes in the FFCA chapters, I am alive. One thing that annoys me about this one shot is the time zones... the difference in New York and Korea isn't five hours... OTL But anyways, this turned out well enough. Thank you for reading and please take the time to review!

**Kristen:** LOL I just realized that. I think it's 7 or so... Oopsies. Why didn't you say anything?


End file.
